


Status: Complicated

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Friendship, M/M, Yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho’s usual ‘mothering’ takes a whole new level; Ohno is not pleased. Oblivious Sho, sneaky sexy Ohno and bratty Nino – just the usual fare XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status: Complicated

Sho is going to die prematurely and it is all his bandmates’ fault – well it’s mostly Leader’s fault this time, but the hell with it, because –

“Seriously, you are exaggerating,” Nino tells him without even looking up from where he has successfully wedged himself between the couch’s arm and Ohno’s snoring form, fingers moving unabashedly across his console. Then he shifts a little, reaching up to poke at Ohno’s cheek to prove his point. Ohno hums vaguely and settles back to nuzzle at Nino’s hand, mouth falling open as he goes back to sleep.  “The chubby cheeks aren’t so chubby anymore alright, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to die of malnutrition or something,”

Sho reaches up to massage his own temple. Really, sometimes he thinks he’s the only one who worries about his friends’ welfare, maybe more than he should but still… “Maybe not, but from exhaustion –“

“He’s just fishing a lot lately, that’s all,” Nino muses, snatching his hand slowly. “And unless he falls over his rented boat and get swallowed by a strolling shark, I don’t think you have any reason to worry over him so much,”

“I think I might hate you,” Sho spits, annoyed. “All three of you, actually,” he adds, even though there’s only Aiba and Nino in there – Ohno’s out by default because well, he’s actually pretty dead at the moment.

“Mother, I’m just being reasonable,” Nino counters, obviously unaffected.

Sho raises an eyebrow as Jun strolls in and unceremoniously dumps his bag filled with god-knows-what, ignoring them entirely in favor of checking himself out in the mirror. “And I’m not?!”

Nino throws him a peace sign. “Your blood pressure, Mother, calm down,”

“My blood pressure is fine!”

“Sho-kun, do you want to lie down?” Jun pipes in, now leaning in closer to the mirror to check out his teeth. “I can get you a glass of pineapple juice to –“

“I said I’m fine, god!” he half-screams and turns, stalks his way towards the door. It’s better to leave before he literally explodes.

“Sho-chan, do you know this breathing exercise wherein –“ Aiba starts to say but the rest of it are swallowed by the sound of the door as he shuts it close behind him.

Bastards.

#

“… and you said my own mother has not been taking especially good care of me lately, the same way as she does before?” Leader asks with a frowning pout that makes Sho’s own stomach bolt up to his throat.

“I said no such thing,” he says, feigning indifference; Ohno looks sorely affronted and Sho knows it is not Leader’s fault that his bestfriend is a loud-mouth and possibly the biggest liar there is. “Nino is fabricating things, you know he is,”

Ohno sniffs. “It was your fault that I had to work especially hard to lose weight!” Ohno says along with the jerk of his hand, pointing his forefinger accusingly at Sho.

“Me?!”

Ohno’s glare is icy. “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

Ohno narrows his eyes, purses his fabulous lips. “The night after the last concert when we had our celebratory drinks at Matsujun’s place, and we both got drunk and you took me home with you?” Ohno says without blinking.

Sho blinks. “Huh?”

Ohno’s scowling now. “I knew it,”

“You knew what?”

“That you’d forget ever saying I was fat when I was kissing you!” Ohno exclaims. “I was starting to really get into it since your tongue was really wild when you shoved it inside my mouth, and you pulled me to straddle you and then you kind of pushed me and you told me I was heavy and that maybe I should start working out again to lose the baby fats and –“

“You – what?!”

A shoe came flying by, hitting him on the face.

Nino follows quickly, missing a shoe and aiming a swat across Sho’s forehead.

“Ouch!” he complains, stroking his head. “What did I do?”

Nino grabs Ohno by the shoulder and tugs him up without taking his murderous gaze off of Sho.

“Ask your mother and maybe she has answers for you, you idiot! Come, Ohchan and I’ll treat you to ramen. I told you you should forget about your stupid girly crush over Mother here; see what he did to you?” Nino says, wrapping an arm around their Leader’s slender waist, but not before reaching down to squeeze one of Ohno’s butt cheeks and scowling.

Ohno pouts miserably but otherwise allows Nino to drag him towards the door.

“Nino, he doesn’t even remember telling me that my ass is so fat he can’t grab them,”

Nino pats their Leader in the back, throws Sho another spiteful glance over their Leader’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it, Ohchan; Mother is just jealous of your fantastic ass, which is not as fabulous as before because he forced you to lose weight so we’re going to try and get that fabulous ass back okay? Let’s go grab that ramen.”

“Okay, Nino!”

Sho turns to Aiba. “Leader is lying, r-right?”

Aiba beams, all bright smile and crinkly eyes as he reaches out to slap Sho in the back. “Oh Sho-chan! You do know Leader doesn’t lie; he doesn’t know how to, he’s a saint!”

Okay, he is right; his bandmates are all insane.

#

The next time he finds himself a lapful of Leader, he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he keeps his arms around Ohno’s waist and waits till Ohno is done squirming around, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Am I heavy?” Ohno asks with a pout which he immediately answers with a shake of his head. “Then why are you making that face?”

He blinks. “What face?” he counters, feeling a bit uncomfortable himself because Leader’s ass is almost too close to his crotch, his long, artist fingers settling over his shoulders.

Ohno leans in until they’re almost nose to nose. “That face,” he says, mouth tilting upwards into an almost smile, but not quite, and Sho knows the old man is up to something. “Like you want to say something because you’re opening your mouth and then closing it quickly again; that’s why I’m asking if I’m heavy. Do you want me to --?” Ohno asks, shifting to move away.

“No!” he quickly retorts, grabbing his Leader’s hips. “No, you’re – okay… you’re not heavy, I mean,”

Ohno wriggles happily and ducks down to hide his face against the crook of Sho’s neck. “Okay,”

He sighs. It’s so rare for Leader to act like Nino sometimes, and most of the time, it’s always Nino who cuddles him when he wants someone to cuddle with; but he can’t deny that he’s glad – it always feel good to hold Ohno, his sturdy frame and smaller body fits perfectly against his hold.

“Are you thinking about my weight again?” Ohno asks musingly, and Sho realizes that his hands are currently busy touching Ohno all over, from his shoulder down his back, up to his arms and neck. Ohno pulls back just far enough to mock Sho for apparently checking him out.

Sho sighs, reaches up to stroke Ohno’s (not-so) plump cheeks. “I’m sorry I can’t help it; you feel so light, really, I think even lighter than Nino is,”

Ohno smiles and leans in to the touch. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“But your fans want your chubby cheeks back,”

Ohno’s eyes are crinkling with silent happiness. “Only my fans?” he asks, leaning in closer.

“Nino too,” Sho swallows.

Ohno beams. “Only Nino?”

He nods. “A-Also your mother,”

“My biological mother or Arashi’s mother?”

He snorts. “Okay, okay; the list includes me too,”

Ohno smiles, serene and happy and smug; then he’s leaning in to peck Sho’s cheek, arms wrapping around Sho’s neck.

“I love you, Sho-kun,”

He nods against Ohno’s shoulder, murmurs “I love you too – _ehhh_?” before he realizes that Ohno is pulling himself away and skipping to the door.

Nino almost bumps into him, pushing the door and greeting Sho.

Sho is still gaping when Nino pipes up,

“So, what did you do to Ohchan? He’s gone pink and he ignored me when I greeted him,” he opens his mouth to answer when Jun and Aiba come in.

“What did you guys do to Leader?” Aiba asks, “ – he’s so red and he ignored us when we greeted him,”

Nino rolls his eyes. “Sho-chan molested Ohchan,”

“I did not!” he cries, shoving Nino away.

Nino clings when he tries to get up. “You so did, you pervert Mother! First you told Ohchan he’s fat, now you molested him when we’re not around to –“

“Ninomiya, I swear to god, one day I will kill you!” he hollers, wondering not for the first time what in hell just happened there as he stares at the door his Leader just passed through.

He sighs. “Oh god,” Nino comments from his place on the floor, looking up at Sho imploringly; “Here comes the disgusting part,”

He turns and kicks Nino not-so-gently on the leg.

“Shut. Up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Filling another prompt on my rainbowfilling card XD 
> 
> Prompt : Chubby Cheeks


End file.
